


Triple Digits

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Truckers Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Role Reversal, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Stiles and Derek are healing in more ways than one as Derek supports Stiles in his political career.Bonus Chapter that rounds up Mirror Verse Stiles' life after Derek returned.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had always known that Derek suffered from anxiety, PTSD, and some odd form of OCD likely brought on by his PTSD. What he hadn’t known was how much of his anxiety was in relation to being forced to be the Alpha when it was a role he was never meant to take. Obviously no one had twisted his arm, but Peter had been unwell and Derek had been afraid to be an omega in a tattered pack. He’d have ended up in a facility without a doubt, although he’d managed to hide his gender for so long that it was possible he’d get away with it, but only to live a life as a prostitute.

Now that Derek was back to his proper secondary gender of omega he was a whole new man. Stiles watched in shock as Derek woke up each morning, pulled a book to himself, and read in relaxed comfort. When he was finally able to move around on his own he happily cooked them all breakfast and packed a lunch for Stiles’ dad. He cleaned throughout the day- a replacement for his route routine- and spent time talking to Stiles. He was still healing, so his movements were limited and he took frequent rests, but it was amazing to see how at ease he was each day. The stick Stiles often joked was up his ass had vanished.

The talking was more than welcome. Derek’s stoic and stiff veneer was broken, and beneath it was the sensitive man that Stiles had only seen after sex or when they finished a long haul. Derek wanted to know all about Stiles’ political aims, how he could get there, and what would happen to Derek as he gained speed in the political arena. Stiles had edged around the questions at first, but when Derek demanded he be answered Stiles had spilled out his ten year plan while Derek listened silently. When he’d finished Derek had beamed at him with pride.

“You’re going to make so many lives better, Stiles,” Derek told him softly.

Stiles’ chest had nearly exploded.

That was the thing about being an alpha. Puffing up. As an omega there was always an amount of fluttering and swooning, this instinctive urge to be submissive that had grated at Stiles’ naturally dominant personality. As an alpha he was practically strutting around waiting for applause from Derek at everything from a brilliant thought to a fart. Stiles was officially a peacock. Stiles knew it was hormonal and instinctual and that he had to learn to control it, but in the mean time Derek was amused by his posturing. He was also extremely attentive, petting Stiles’ arm and smiling into his eyes as if he were god’s gift to omegas.

It did things to Stiles; things that grew in all new ways and were so strange that he was legitimately afraid to touch himself. The first night Stiles woke up on the couch in his dad’s living room with a popped knot it was absolute agony. With their bond partially formed and Derek so close by his body was unable to contain it’s urges. Stiles had started to touch himself, but his vision had gone white and he’d started shaking. It was overwhelming and he immediately gave up, staring down at his genitals in horror.

Stiles was afraid that he might not be able to satisfy Derek. His mate had spent his previous heats as an omega with truckers as a lot lizard, so his experience was wide and varied. Stiles was basically a virgin again, experiencing a second puberty that had him confused and intimidated by his own body. He knew how to deal with a knot from the other end, not as the top; and while Derek had let him top occasionally it had always been a one-sided event, Derek having been spent and Stiles curious.

It wasn’t all sex and rock and roll. Stiles’ political career was in the middle of a scandal and Lydia was demanding access to her ‘son’ Derek. Since she was an unbonded omega running illegally under the radar and Stiles was an out of control alpha, Stiles had to have a beta packmate take Derek to meet her in his wheelchair. Derek returned smelling like milk and looking so happy that Stiles felt like singing.

Making Derek happy had become an obsession, but he still had goals and dreams to conquer. His accident had made all the American news stations, but his transformation into an alpha- and less so Derek’s into an omega- had gone international. Omegas very rarely inherited Alpha power, and it was only possible in supernatural alphas. Human alpha ability only passed down genetically. Stiles found himself in the precarious position of having to _very_ quickly get his new instincts under control while struggling with his broken bond _and_ having to keep the paparazzi at bay.

“No,” Stiles shook his head sadly, “I still don’t remember the accident at all. That’s fairly common according to the doctors who saw me after the accident. Sadly that means we may never know what happened and why. I was told that I was dressed for bed, but the way Derek landed means that _he_ was in bed. Obviously you can’t drive a truck from the bed, so I had to have been driving, but I was past my hours according to the log so I _shouldn’t_ have been driving. Legally. This is a _legal_ issue. One I’ve fought for! Truckers being overworked to the point they fall asleep behind the wheel is an issue I’m passionate about. I’m passionate about _all_ worker’s rights. That’s why my platform is for raising the minimum wage. That’s why I’m a union man.”

“So _were_ you driving past your hours?”

“I can’t answer that,” Stiles replied, “The last memory I have was arguing with my then-husband and alpha Derek. We discussed divorce. There was a suggestion made to me that we might have picked someone up during our run, perhaps in correlation to our argument. I was close to heat at the time, so I can’t imagine picking up a stranger let alone letting someone we just met drive Roscoe. Since no one I know has been injured, so I find this difficult to believe.”

“Will you be charged for driving after registered hours?”

“Since my position _seems_ to have been as a driver, that is being discussed. If the insurance company and the officers investigating determine that I was definitively driving a truck after filed hours than I will pay the fines required and publically apologize. I’m waiting to hear the results at this point since, as I mentioned, I have no recollection of the event.”

“What is your response to people who are saying you’re sounding your most political now that you’re under scrutiny?”

Stiles grinned at the camera and threw up both thumbs, “We’re taking this run into the triple digits!”

There was a round of light chuckles and then a reporter went for something new.

“What is it like being an alpha from the point of view of an omega?”

“Well, it’s not boring,” Stiles laughed, but he could see blood in the water. They were looking to make him seem unstable, “The worst part, honestly, is not being able to re-bond with Derek. He’s still healing from this horrific accident we were in. It’s heartbreaking to see him hurt and as a new alpha I have this constant urge to take care of him.”

“If you were discussing divorce before the accident, what are the chances he doesn’t want to bond with you? Will you force him to bond with you?”

This was a tactic intending to make Stiles flip out and he saw it for what it was instantly. Derek smiled warmly and shook his head.

“We’ve worked out our differences,” Stiles stated firmly, “His convalescence has meant we’ve had more than enough time to stop running from each other and our different goals and talk thing through. Derek will always miss being a trucker and frankly so will I, but he’s come to realize that I could be making a huge difference in the world. I won’t be the first omega president anymore, but I can still come at these things from that angle. I can still remember being and relate to omegas, and our- sorry _their_ \- voices need to be heard. Oh, and I would _never_ rape someone.”

“I thought he was an omega?” A reporter muttered more to themselves than to Stiles.

“Yes, he is an omega,” Stiles answered regardless, “He has- or rather he _should_ have- body autonomy.”

“Then your stance on omega rights is the same?”

“Yes,” Stiles stated firmly, “Absolutely. We- excuse me- _they_ are precious people, but they _are_ people. They shouldn’t be denied basic human rights just because they smell yummy.”

“Then who is holding his keys?” Another asked, “I understand he has no family?”

“He does have some family left, but they’re unable to get here. Honestly we haven’t bought him a chastity belt and he can’t wear one in the state he’s been in, but legally speaking as his alpha and future mate I’m holding his keys.”

Silence. Shocked silence.

“You’re holding his keys… _celibately_?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have any urge to…”

“He’s injured still,” Stiles replied sharply, “I would _never_ hurt him.”

“You’re partially bonded to an omega,” A reporter scoffed, “He’s an omega. You’re _supposedly_ an alpha. How could you smell him and not want to-“

“Violate the man I love, while he’s in pain, no less? It’s shockingly easy. I just don’t act like a rabid dog,” Stiles flashed his eyes, red showing through at the challenge that the reporter issued against his alpha ability, and turned to get into his car.

Derek had been so patient. Stiles had practically forgotten he was sitting in the car waiting for Stiles to finish talking to the reporters. Of course, his instincts had recalled and he’d kept himself between Derek and the group at all times, but his mind had been on the people he’d been talking to. They were leaving another doctor’s appointment to make sure Derek was healing correctly when the reporters had descended. They hadn’t had to re-break or re-open anything, so that was a plus. Stiles had rented a nice town car for them and Boyd had shown up to play chauffeur. He’d recently gotten his CDL and was going in to trucking, something that Stiles had gotten all aflutter about. Stiles had inherited Derek’s pack, and that meant his betas were flocking to Stiles for confirmation that they remained pack and were protected by him. Stiles knew that now that Derek could travel the most important task after bonding with him would be to visit his heir. It was necessary to mark Cora, Isaac, and their newborn daughter as pack. They were the last of the Hales and Stiles intended to respect that.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Mm,” Derek nodded.

 _Still so articulate,_ Stiles thought as he gave him a fond smile.

“I’m sorry that took so long,” Stiles took his hand gently in his own, “I’ll be all yours during your heat.”

“I know,” Derek replied, “Just like before.”

“Hey,” Stiles turned a bit in the seat, “ _Not_ like before. I know how you were feeling now and we’re in this together. Yeah, I’ve got a career, but you’re important, too. I’ll make time for you, Der.”

Derek gave Stiles a confident and content look, eyes smoldering as they slid from Stiles’ eyes down to his lips. Stiles twitched forward, lust burning through his gut and making his cock strain in his trousers. Everything about Derek was desirable; his sculpted body, his heady scent, even the way he snored. Everything was delicious and Stiles groaned as he restrained himself with no small amount of effort.

“I know you will,” Derek replied easily, “You’ll have to. I’ll be irresistible to you.”

“Fffffuck!” Stiles pressed his back firmly against the seat, gripping the arm rest with one hand and digging the opposite into his thigh.

“Mm, apparently we can according to my doctor.”

“Fuck!” Stiles barked out, a damp patch forming at his crotch as his dick leaked into his pants, “I need to get you back to our fucking territory.”

“Your father’s won’t do?”

“I’d have to piss around it,” Stiles pointed out, “He’d never allow it. Alpha. We’ve been fighting like… well, like alphas. Shit, all the blood’s in my dick. I can’t think.”

“What about… Hale territory?”

“Wha-?”

“My family lived here for generations before we became nomads,” Derek reminded him, “We still have property here. It’s been abandoned for years, but you could mark it and take me there.”

“Can…” Stiles licked his lips, breathing hard and sweating through his deodorant, “Can I chase you?”

“Mm, but I’m still so _weak_ ,” Derek cooed, voice teasing.

“Liar,” Stiles huffed, “You are a lying liar who lies. You could still bench press me. Fucking hell, you’re so _hot!”_

“Fine, but I’d let you catch me,” Derek replied with a light laugh.

“I’m going to climb you like a tree,” Stiles groaned.

“Uh uh,” Derek chuckled, “You’re not straddling me anymore, sweetheart. You’re going to chase me down, throw me to the ground, and mount me like a-“

“Don’t!” Stiles choked out, pressing the heel of his palm against his turgid flesh in an attempt to ease his discomfort.

“Soon,” Derek assured him, “I’ve got the pills to trigger heat and birth control to keep me from getting in a family way. Just pick the spot and I’m yours.”

Stiles was panting in desire, claws out and hungry to press Derek down and keep him still while he railed into his body. It was overwhelming and Stiles couldn’t take it any longer. Derek’s health had held him off. They had permission from the doctor and Derek had just given him tacit permission. Find a territory and he was Stiles’ to take and hold and _keep_.

“Boyd,” Stiles panted out, “Take us to Hale Territory.”

Derek muttered directions as they drove while Stiles kept himself on the other side of the car. If he touched him he’d lose control, but he wouldn’t be able to ejaculate if he knotted him outside of his territory. He’d just get stuck in one spot until his betas cleared out a territory _for_ him- or in the case of being in a car, until Boyd got him to Hale territory. The problem was, he didn’t want to just fuck Derek. He wanted to _claim_ him. He wanted to finish what they’d started that day in the Reservation when Derek had let Stiles chase _him_. It had been a strange foundation for their marriage and foreshadowing for the current day. They’d come full circle. Stiles was going to chase his beloved and have him beneath him at last.

“Did you know?” Stiles whispered, voice tense as the car drove deeper into the woods.

“Know what?”

“That I was going to be your alpha someday?” Stiles asked, the surroundings turning red as his eyes blossomed.

“I must have unconsciously for the power to go to you instead of Cora,” Derek replied softly.

“You should take your pills,” Stiles urged, finding a bottle of water in his suitcase, “Here. Take your pills. Fuck, Derek. I’m…”

“Easy, alpha,” Derek soothed, taking the bottle and putting it between his legs so he could open the foil bubbles containing his pills.

“Oh my _gods_ I’m jealous of a bottle.”

Derek nearly choked on his pills, but he got them down and then laughed at Stiles as the younger man bounced his legs anxiously.

“You’re a mess,” Derek teased, “I’ve missed this. Missed alphas looking at me as if I were the most desirable thing they’ve ever seen.”

“Not alphas,” Stiles growled, voice gone gravely and unfamiliar, “One alpha. Me. I’m your alpha.”

“Yes, you are Stiles, and you always will be. I meant that I miss feeling so valuable. As an alpha I was valuable to society, but I always felt like I was just this big stepping stool to the pack. I held them all up and the weight was crushing me. I was just a figure head. An important one, but one easily replaced with another. I suppose as a lot lizard I was easily replaced as well, but alphas focus on omegas so exclusively during heat. It’s not the same the other way around… you’ll see. I’ll go all glassy eyed and you’ll just be a dick to me while we mate.”

“I won’t fuck it up this time,” Stiles insisted, “You’re precious to me before and after, Derek. You always were. I didn’t mean to make you _ever_ think otherwise.”

Derek reached out and took Stiles’ hand and it felt as if it were _burning_ in Stiles’ grip, “Stiles, you never led me to believe you didn’t value me outside of sex. I was insecure long before you showed up.”

“I didn’t _fix_ that. I should have… I can’t fucking think right now,” Stiles swore angrily, pressing against his cock and then quickly pulling his hand away as it became overstimulating, “How the hell can I fuck you when I can’t even touch myself?!”

“See?” Derek chuckled, “Insecurity is an alpha thing. You’ll be fine. It’s a new appendage and is a bit scary, but you’ll be all about it when it’s inside me.”

“It _burns_ ,’ Stiles groaned.

“I think that’s more the incomplete bond than your dick,” Derek soothed, “Your body doesn’t want a hand job. It wants me.”

“I want a territory and you and me and fucking hard on a forest floor.”

“You remember how much you complained about that?”

“You’re gonna be on the bottom this time _sucka!”_ Stiles laughed.

“Dearest alpha, and I do mean that title,” Derek smirked, “What makes you think you will _ever_ be on top?”

“I…” Stiles’ brain zapped out to the idea of Derek riding his cock, beautiful, muscular, and glistening with sweat.

“Hey, breathe slower Stiles, you’re going to hyperventilate!”

“Dat ass tho!” Stiles squealed, bouncing in the seat.

Derek laughed happily, smile spreading across his face so widely that it broke Stiles’ heart to see him finally so free, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“You have,” Stiles replied, squeezing his hand, “And it’s a _good_ change. Look at you. You’re glowing. My radiant, beautiful omega.”

“Let’s get one thing straight-“

“Straight?” Stiles snorted.

“I’m not beautiful,” Derek leaned into Stiles’ space and breathed against his neck as he whispered into his ears, “I’m hot as fuck.”

Stiles let out an embarrassing squawk as he tried to answer but his throbbing cock won out and he just gripped it and tried to breathe through the agony of absolutely _needing_ to come. He squeezed his knot, groaned, and writhed in agony. Derek’s hands stroked his cheek and neck, hushing him gently.

“Easy, darling,” Derek soothed, “Do you want to just… bite me and get it over with? You won’t feel that territorial urge anymore and we’ll be able to have sex wherever we want without you being knot-blocked.”

It was tempting. So tempting.

“N-no,” Stiles shook his head, “No, I want to do this the right way.”

“You mean the traditional way that you’ve _always_ hated?”

“I mean the way you were _denied_ when your girlfriend and then sister/pimp decided to sell you out of the back of a cab,” Stiles groaned, shifting again, “Unless you don’t want to?”

“We’re on our way now,” Derek gestured to the road, “One more turn up here, Boyd. You get to have me the way it’s been done for hundreds of years and honestly? It is what I want.”

“Then it’s what I want for you,” Stiles breathed, “I want to give you so many good memories, Derek. So many.”

“I’m awake, right?” Derek asked, voice suddenly tense and frightened.

“What?” Stiles refocused fast as the smell of fear suddenly permeated the cabin, “Whoa, hey, what’s going on?”

“Am. I. Awake. Right. Now?” Derek asked, eyes flashing blue as his nostrils flared. He looked angry, but he smelled like absolute terror.

“Yes,” Stiles gripped his hand tightly, “Yes, you are awake. You’re awake and out of the hospital and sitting in a car with me. Derek? Hey, you’re okay.”

Derek nodded, eyes distant as he looked around himself, touching the fabric, doors, and windows as if he needed to ground himself.

“You’re here with me,” Stiles insisted, desire waning in the face of Derek’s anxiety, “You’re here with me and this is real.”

“Is it?” Derek asked, eyes shooting back to Stiles, “I wasn’t an omega there. I was still an alpha. It makes more sense. Me not being in my proper body again.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice, “You think the alternate universe where I’m a human whore with tattoos who has magical abilities and kids is more plausible than this one? I mean, I got the one tattoo and it was fucking awful, but if you want me to get more…”

Just like that the moment broke and Derek laughed lightly, shaking his head, “Forget it. Just nightmares creeping up. You could use some more tattoos, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like a big dragon all across your chest and winding around to your back.”

“I am _not_ the masochist you think I am,” Stiles cackled.

“Well, what about me?” Derek asked, “You took my family’s tattoo as an omega. Shouldn’t I take yours?”

“Mm, wear my mark?” Stiles considered his words, “I don’t even know what my mark looks like. Aside from the one I’m going to be putting on your neck… as soon as I catch you.”

Stiles breathed out, looking around himself at the forest. A shell of a house stood before them. It was burnt, skeletal, and ominous, much like the man before him was on the inside. Derek was so fragile sometimes, but his muscular exterior and angry eyebrows hid it from the world.

“You’re allowed to hurt,” Stiles breathed, “And I’m allowed to take care of you. And you can still take care of me. But right now you need to run.”

“Don’t you need to mark-“

“This is already my territory, Derek, because it’s _yours_. Get out of the car. Run.”

Derek fumbled the door and something wild reared up in Stiles. Teeth and claws. Fire and rage.

“RUN!”  



	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is skippable.

TRIGGER WARNING: This is the mirror verse from the alternate fic. It’s triggery. BDSM theme. Mentions rape. Manipulation. Explains what happened to the kids.

 

Stiles walked around the cross, studying the slender body before him. Derek’s cocky expression was gone, hidden behind a mask with an internal ball gag to keep him silent. Stiles had had is tattoos redone with the money from the Hale estate. It paid to seduce the last alpha of a billionaire family. He’d even had a few light treatments for the worst of his scars, but he’d decided to keep the rest. It was a reminder never to let Derek get one up on him. The omega turned alpha was powerful but naive. He’d been kept under Peter’s thumb for so long that he was completely unable to care for himself. He couldn’t cook, forgot to clean, and had a nasty habit of sitting in silent, dark rooms and just… brooding.

Stiles made him come out into the light. Sure, it was while he was on a leash, but it counted. He also made sure that Derek remembered that he was the alpha only because Stiles was human and _couldn’t_ take it from him. Humans inherited alpha ability genetically only, so Stiles couldn’t just kill Derek and take the power for himself. It would just jump to another host, one of Peter’s bastard children off the many omegas he’d raped over the years. So Stiles graciously let Derek keep the ability and his life, instead he found Derek’s mangled body far from the wreck of the truck and nursed him back to health. He came off his suppressants and seduced the new and intensely aroused alpha and pressed his face to his neck. Derek was so lonely. So hungry to be loved. He’d been abused for so long he didn’t know what a mate was to him except another person to hold his keys and pass them around to whoever they wanted. Except Derek wasn’t an omega anymore, he was an alpha with a big, throbbing knot who wanted to own Stiles while Stiles was completely done with being owned but also wanted love; love and control and his keys in his own hands.

“You were so good today,” Stiles told him softly, “I’m going to reward you for your beautiful behavior. They crowned you mayor but I’m going to be the one to worship you. Just remember, my beloved… I own your happiness. You took it from me and only I get to give it back to you.”

Stiles adjusted the levers, switched the lock, and tilted the table back. He climbed up onto the table, straddled Derek’s thighs, and gripped the throbbing purple shaft that was corded off at the base below his knot. Derek tended to go off like a shot when Stiles fucked him, apparently not used to pleasure during sex. Stiles lifted himself up with a wicked smirk and slid down Derek’s length with a hungry moan. Derek filled him just right and it was glorious watching him fight the restraints he’d gone into so willingly. He wanted to grip him and thrust into Stiles, but the omega knew he’d be grateful for the bindings on his wrists and ankles later. He always was. Derek wanted nothing more than to leave the power in the hands of someone who knew how to wield it best. Derek moaned around the ball gag, sucking on it hungrily and when Stiles released the cockring just enough to allow his knot to swell.

Stiles dropped himself down hard and the knot filled his body, bringing him instantly over the edge. Stiles jerked his little prick and moaned out his release as spurts of clear fluids dotted Derek’s chest and abs. Derek roared around his gag, shaking his head and fighting the restraints even as he filled Stiles up with his come. Stiles moaned deeply, moving slowly to milk both their pleasure. Derek huffed hard, the mask puffing out and sucking in as he breathed through his nose fast. Stiles let another wave of pleasure take him, head back as he gasped in pleasure.

The ball dropped out of Derek’s hand, hit the floor, bounced once, and rolled across the floor.

Stiles went to work instantly, pulling himself out of his own orgasm in order to undo the buckle around Derek’s neck, pull the mask off, and undo the ball gag. He pulled it free and wiped the drool from Derek’s chin.

“What’s wrong? What happened, hm?” Stiles asked gently.

“I just… I wanted to see your face,” Derek told him, looking guilty for ending their scene so early.

Stiles smiled fondly even as a part of him screamed not to get attached, not to fall for his mate and husband, not to let himself get pulled in by pretty hazel eyes… again… Yet here Derek was, sincere and submitting to Stiles like a good little alpha.

“Then we’ll do away with the mask next time,” Stiles promised.

“We will? You’re sure?” Derek asked hopefully.

“If it makes my beautiful mate happy,” Stiles kissed his nose and then his lips, “Then yes. We will.”

An hour later Stiles was showered and wrapped in a soft robe. He made himself a cup of tea and then walked into the baby’s room. It was empty but he could still catch a whiff of his son’s scent if he put his nose against the mattress or the rug he had his ‘tummy time’ on. He’d moved everything into their new home himself so that no strangers touched his children’s things. It had taken him months to track his children down. They’d been separated from Mirror Derek and sent off to another reality, but he’d finally found them and it was just in time. He was now sure that Derek was tamed and his, that Peter was as dead as a doornail and his resurrection spell had been foiled. Well, mostly foiled. Stiles had gone into a trance, walked up to his grave, and resurrected the bastard. Then he’d taken one look at those angry blue eyes and burnt him to a crisp with every ounce of rage he could muster. Peter had picked the _wrong_ vessel for his revenge. Stiles had his own to deal out, and having his magic weakened for a time due to his violent expulsion was worth it. The earth he’d drawn power from hadn’t even punished him for his actions. Nature itself agreed that Peter had to stay dead, and Stiles wasn’t about to argue with Mother Earth.

Instead he was poised to take over the Hale Territory behind his pretty little Manchurian Candidate, and in 24 hours he’d have his beautiful children back. Liam and Malia wouldn’t miss the foster parents, Panelope and Derek Morgan, that the 3rd dimension Derek Hale had dropped them off with for such a short time. Instead they’d be welcomed home to a _complete_ family, a wholesome environment full of toys, good food, love, and happy holidays. Stiles had even quit smoking.

The world was finally looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

TW for Derek being totally in the wrong and not taking his birth control when he said he did.

Stiles backtracked along their running route to collect all their clothes so he could make a comfy nest for Derek because he was a gorgeous sex god and absolutely deserved it. Derek went into the house. Stiles didn’t think that was particularly safe or mentally healthy, but when he said so Derek flipped him off and walked his naked ass inside. So Stiles collected the stuff and headed inside with a bundle to keep his Adonis comfy. Boyd was playing on his phone in the car so Stiles left him be, but he did shout at him not to wait up. He suspected he might anyway. Boyd was very protective about his precious pack.

Stiles was nervous, but since finally marking Derek as his own his ardor had calmed. Derek was no longer an unmated omega and while Stiles was ultra protective of him, he had at least laid claim to him. Derek was his husband once again. He was excited but incredibly terrified. He wasn’t sure if he could manage to sate Derek, especially on his first go when he’d been unable to even wank for _months_. He was going to go off like a shot the second he got his knot inside of Derek, but he knew he’d at least have the stamina to keep going during heat. It was _after_ that had him worried. He at least knew how to jerk off an omega dick. And finger an omega. And he was _very_ interested in eating ass.

 _Maybe I’ll be okay after all_ , Stiles decided as he walked into the house and located his mate by scent.

It was eerie. There was still furniture in the house, but it was damaged beyond usefulness. The stairs were partially destroyed, but Derek’s scent was on the second floor so Stiles gave it a wary look, bent at the knees, and jumped as high as he could… and slammed his head into the ceiling.

Derek came running and nearly toppled over laughing at the sight of Stiles on the floor groaning in pain as he pulled Derek’s boxers off his head.

“Shut up! I’m still getting used to my alpha muscles! Fucker!” Stiles whined.

“You adorable fucking dork,” Derek laughed, “Gods, I love you.”

Stiles smiled up at him and pushed up onto his feet again, collecting his nesting material and giving it another go. He got up but nearly toppled backwards. Luckily his omega grabbed his elbow and steadied him, so Stiles gave him a fond smile.

“Love you too, big guy.”

“Mm,” Derek gave Stiles’ naked cock a pointed glance and Stiles felt those damn butterflies that Derek still gave him on the regular.

Derek motioned for him to follow and took Stiles down the hall. Most of the upstairs was only smoke damaged rather than fire damaged, but that didn’t give Stiles much hope to anything being usable. They walked into a room with a door that had clearly been busted open a long time ago. A fireman busting in with an axe to rescue the occupant?

The inside was less smoke damaged but the wall color was bland. It didn’t look like the room of a teenager, and certainly not of one as moody and rebellious as Derek had been according to Cora.

“Whose room is this?”

“Guest room,” Derek replied, opening a closet and giving Stiles a wicked grin over his shoulder, “I had an alterior motive for having you bring me here.”

“You scamp. What’s in there? Please be kinky.”

Derek stepped aside just as Stiles craned his head eagerly to see the contents. It was… a fold up cot with mattress.

“You… what?”

“I’m not fucking on the forest floor,” Derek stated firmly, “I just healed up. I’m taking it easy, first heat with you or no.”

Derek pulled the cot out and unfolded it, grinning proudly at his decision while Stiles stared at it and glanced down at his pile of clothes. He dropped them on top of the cot.

“There. Now it smells like us!”

“Brilliant,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, it totally was.”

“My heat feels like it’s getting closer,” Derek purred, sitting down on the cot, “I know you want to rush it, but-“

“I want to eat ass,” Stiles stated firmly.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked rapidly in surprise.

Stiles grinned broadly.

“What?” Derek asked.

“I want to eat ass,” Stiles stated firmly, slapping one fist into his hand, “It won’t make either of us sore and this is my fucking dream. I want your big muscular butt cheeks framing my lips. Now.”

“What, this ass?” Derek turned slightly, crossing one leg over the other to pose and gesturing to his fantastic glutes.

Stiles wasn’t even ashamed that he was drooling, “Yes. That one. Dat ass.”

“Are you sure you can handle this piece of magnificence right here?” Derek gave his ass a sharp slap.

“I-ah-oh-my-mph-fuuuu- yeah?”

“That didn’t sound very confident,” Derek pointed out.

“Gimme dat booty!” Stiles crowed, making grabby hands.

“Better,” Derek laughed, and turned to stretch out on his belly, “You may rim me.”

“Oh, I may?” Stiles teased, but didn’t hesitate to climb onto the bed the second Derek spread his legs.

The cot was a bit small, but Stiles had spent years in a truck cab so he wasn’t about to let that stop him. Stiles spread Derek’s cheeks and blew lightly over his pucker to wake up his nerves a bit. Derek still smelled a bit like the doctor’s office, and the scent of alcohol showed where he’d cleaned up after his exam. It didn’t thrill him that a doctor had been prodding Derek where Stiles wanted to be, but Derek’s health was important.

“I’ll just have to put my scent there instead,” Stiles purred.

“Half formed sentences in a monologue tone of voice? There’s my horny husband,” Derek chuckled.

“Mm, secret place,” Stiles purred.

Derek shook his head in amusement, “There’s nothing secret about my asshole, Stiles. It’s literally what male omegas are known for. Hungry, wet, fuckable assholes.”

“Not wet _yet_ ,” Stiles purred.

Stiles leaned down and pressed a kiss to each cheek, giving Derek’s butt a firm squeeze, “Damn, that’s firm!”

“Damn, right,” Derek growled, “And it’s going to stay that way. I’m going to lift weights and keep these muscles on for you.”

“Oh, I _love_ your body!” Stiles moaned mouthing his way towards Derek’s pucker.

Stiles kissed his tight hole and then slowly licked around it. He headed center for a delicate flicker against his opening. It blossomed for him and he caught his first taste of Derek’s natural omega lubricant. The sweet and sour flavor rolled over his tongue and Stiles moaned, diving in hungrily as Derek hissed and pushed his hips back.

“Ha!” Stiles stated as he lifted his head up to smirk at Derek, “Not so cocky now are-“

“Shut up. And get your face. Back in my ass,” Derek ordered.

“Yes, dear.”

Stiles dove in for more, occasionally giving his cheeks a squeeze as he lapped, kissed, and wriggled his tongue around. He wanted to memorize the taste of Derek as the man became aroused beneath him. He longed to have him in all ways and wanted nothing more than to take him apart and make Derek shake with pleasure the way he had always done. It seemed so fitting that Stiles was the alpha since he had always been the one in bed who was hungry, needy, pushing the limits of their kinky play, demanding more and more from Derek. He would leave Derek exhausted, spent, and goofily grinning at the ceiling and he would do it again with his new body.

Derek was already so responsive, moaning and pushing his ass into Stiles’ face. Stiles wasn’t unaffected. He was grinding himself into the mattress beneath him as he moaned against Derek’s ass. When his knot started to form he had to get up on his knees because he was honestly worried that he’d blow his load now that Derek was marked and they were in ‘safe’ territory.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long Derek needed some good foreplay for, Stiles had always been more interested in getting Derek’s D and preferred he eat him out after. He suspected his lover would tell him, but as it happened they didn’t get to that point. Derek’s scent suddenly shot up and Stiles’ vision blurred as he came up gasping from the overwhelming aroma of _heat_. Derek smelled like the sex god he resembled and Stiles scrambled up him frantically, shoving his hips at his ass desperately while gripping his shoulders hungrily.

“Shit!” Derek snarled, and knocked him onto the floor with ease.

“Bad omega!” Stiles shrieked, scrambling up, “This is the part where you let me-“

Derek sat up grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, and shoved him down into a sitting position on the cot. Stiles realized what he wanted and laid down quickly gesturing for Derek to hurry while he ached with need. Derek straddled his thighs and reached back to hold Stiles’ cock upright. Stiles held his breath as Derek sank down on his engorged length with a low moan of relief.

“Finally,” Derek breathed while Stiles let his breath out and then began to try to thrust up into him faster, “Stop it.”

“Whose the fucking alpha here?” Stiles argued, gripping his hips and trying to get him to move.

“Who can go months without sex and has tolerated heats alone?” Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

“I’ll be good!” Stiles squeaked.

“Then stop it. I may not be a virgin, but my ass isn’t used to this. Let me take you in at my own pace.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Stiles panted as Derek slipped up and then back down again, “Oh my _gods and goddesses_! Your body is fucking burning me up!”

Derek smiled down at him and moved a bit faster, drawing moans of need from Stiles. His body felt wound tight and Derek smelled so ripe and delicious. He wanted to pound into him until his throbbing knot was tied into his body. Stiles wanted to watch Derek move, but he was in so much discomfort waiting for Derek to take him in that he couldn’t open his eyes. Derek finally lifted up high and dropped down into his lap hard. He let out his breath in a pained grunt and Stiles wheezed in shocked pleasure. The grip around his knot was overwhelming and Stiles went from desperate to pulsating pleasure. He moaned in relief as he shot off inside of Derek, too relieved to feel bad for coming right at the starting line. Derek didn’t care. There was more where that came from due to Derek’s heat hormones.

Stiles finally pried his eyes open and Derek was seated in his lap as if it were a throne. His gorgeous body, ripped and shining with sweat, moved to grind against his knot. His abdomen rippled and he let his head fall back and mouth open in obvious bliss. He whispered Stiles’ name and the young alpha felt as if his heart would explode.

“I love you, Derek,” Stiles panted, and attempted to roll his hips.

Derek’s entire body reacted, hips jerking sharply as he stimulated himself on Stiles’ still full knot. Stiles was in awe of the beautiful man above him. He wanted nothing more than to worship and pleasure him for the rest of their lives. He held Derek’s hips and tried to match his pace, moving the way his lovely mate had once done inside of him. It took a few tries, but he knew he had it right when Derek began to moan softly and rock down against him faster.

“Stiles!” Derek cried out, “I-I’m close!”

“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Come for me. Come on my knot. Fuck, you’re gorgeous!”

“I’ll… I’ll drift off after. Won’t be… be aware.”

“I’m here with you,” Stiles soothed, panting as he worked harder.

“Roll us over and take care of me.”

“Forever,” Stiles promised.

“Don’t be weirded out,” Derek pleaded, eyes opening as he leaned forward and smiled into Stiles’ eyes, “I want this.”

“You better, because I can’t fucking stop. I need you, Derek.”

“Need you, too,” Derek replied, leaning forward to press their lips together briefly.

Derek pushed upright again and moved his hips faster, working Stiles’ knot against his own prostate until the man was gasping and moaning in obvious bliss.

“Fuuuuck, missed this!” Derek groaned.

Stiles was confused by the statement, but before he could question why Derek would miss orgasms when he had them with Stiles anyway, the man collapsed forward onto his body and knocked the air out of Stiles. It took a moment to get his breath back and once he did his body decided it was go time and Stiles convulsed through another climax.

For a moment the were both still, Stiles’ balls slowly starting to relax while he caught his breath after a truly fantastic shag. Alpha orgasms were strange. It happened only with his lower half where as omega orgasms were a full body experience. He had far more happy chemicals flooding his brain though, making him feel relaxed and satisfied with _far_ less effort. He had to admit, they were less mind-blowing, but overall he enjoyed them more.

“Wow, Derek,” Stiles groaned, “Holy shit, days of _that_? I’m here for it.”

Derek was still, probably asleep after such a thorough shag. Stiles carded his hands through his hair, content to enjoy Derek’s weight on top of him. He’d roll them over for the next round as Derek had requested. For now they were knotted together and likely to stay that way for half a day or more. Once they separated Stiles would get some water. He dug through the mass of clothes and found his phone so he could text Boyd to get a few gallons of water. He replied that he was already on it so Stiles closed his eyes to rest only to find… he couldn’t. He couldn’t sleep. Not a wink. Just closing his eyes made him feel paranoid.

Alpha alertness was something that Stiles knew happened during heat, but he’d never experienced it before. He mostly slept through heats, much like Derek was currently doing. Actually… Derek usually snored.

“Der?” Stiles tried, and poked at his ribs.

Nothing. Stiles struggled to roll them over so he could see Derek’s face, but it wasn’t easy. He had to push up into a sitting position, twist around, and drop Derek down. It tugged painfully on his knot that insisted that was some sort of horrible pleasure and Stiles ended up panting hard as he climaxed yet again. Finally he had Derek on his back on the cot and was able to push up and look at his face.

Derek’s eyes were partway open and his expression was blank. He looked… bored. No wonder Derek felt cheated about just spending heat with Stiles! Thankfully the heat hormones meant that Stiles’ ardor wasn’t affected. If anything it fueled a few naughty fantasies. Having Derek completely at his mercy? His beautiful, strong lover, for once the weak one who was in need of Stiles’ care? Yes, please!

Stiles peppered his jaw with kisses, petted along his temples, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. The bite had stopped bleeding and Derek smelled like his mate. Stiles’ very own forever after lying beneath him like a work of art.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered, sure that deep down Derek could still hear him, “I was so foolish to let us get so far apart. Never again, my love. I’m going to spend forever with you, and then some.”

The next few days went as expected for a mated couple in heat. Boyd as their beta was able to get close without inciting Stiles’ ire. He brought them water, but food wasn’t interesting to them. Stiles lived on juice and milk to keep his caloric intake high enough and carefully fed Derek’s dazed body the water he needed to keep producing slick.

When Derek’s body finally released Stiles’ aching dick he was sore, tired, and in desperate need of multiple showers and a warm bath. Derek was, as usual, pissed as hell. The man always seemed to hate heats right after even though he was gunning for them ahead of time.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!” Derek roared, shoving at Stiles to get him off of himself.

“Hang on! Hang on!” Stiles hissed, sliding out slowly, “Oh my gods, my DICK!”

“MY ASS IS ON FIRE! YOU’RE NEVER FUCKING TOUCHING ME AGAIN!” Derek swore, scrambling off of the cot and pointing accusingly at Stiles.

“Easy, baby, I’m gonna make it all better.”

“THERE’S NOT ENOUGH ADVIL IN THE WORLD TO STOP THE BURNING PAIN IN MY ANUS!”

That was the last bit of decorum Stiles had left. He burst into hysterical peals of laughter and Derek started grabbing pieces of charred wood off the floor to throw at him.

“Ow! Hey!” Stiles laughed, “Come on! There could be nails! Oh my god, you’re gorgeous when you’re mad!”

Derek paused mid-throw and Stiles tried to get his laughter under control, recognizing that moment that something clicked in Derek’s brain.

“We’re really doing this?”

“Doing what?” Stiles forced his grin down.

“Falling in love again,” Derek asked, a flash of vulnerability crossing his face.

“Derek,” Stiles walked towards him with hands held up in surrender and Derek dropped the coal, “Derek, honey, listen to me, okay? I hurt you, and I’m so fucking sorry about that, but we _never_ fell out of love. We grew apart because I made shit decisions and excluded you and you didn’t use your words. I, for one, never stopped loving you. I worship you, Derek. I always have.”

Derek turned away sharply, brushing his hands off sharply and then picking up his clothes to start dressing.

“It’s okay,” Stiles tried gently, “We can keep working on this. We can go to counseling, I can take that break from the campaign trial you mentioned, and-“

“I _do_ still love you, Stiles,” Derek cut in, “I never stopped loving you, I just started hating my life again. I don’t want you to stop campaigning. I told you; I love what you’re doing and I want to support you. I just… I was doubting us for so long, and my head’s all screwed up from this _huge_ change and the damn head injury. I still don’t think I’m awake half the time, Stiles.”

“You weren’t for a few days there,” Stiles joked. Derek gave him a sour glare and Stiles winced, “Sorry. Bad joke.”

“The point is, give me time to recover from this. I’m willing to work on our relationship, but it’s not something you can fix with pretty words. I need action, Stiles. I need to see this working.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “You’ll see it work. It’s going to work. Work is a thing I do.”

“While on the campaign trail?”

“Yes,” Stiles insisted, “Absolutely… um… while you’re trucking?”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “I’m keeping my promise to you.”

“You’re really doing this? Going campaigning with me?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“Well that depends.”

“On what? Anything! Name it!” Stiles bounced on his toes eagerly.

“On you getting me the fuck out of here and _into a fucking shower!”_

“Yes! Right away! Doing this!” Stiles hurried to hand him his clothes and help him dress until Derek shoved him away in irritation.

Stiles hurried to dress himself instead and when they got to the broken staircase he slipped his arms under Derek’s and tried to pick him up.

“Oh no,” Derek pushed him away, “You are not dropping me on my ass. Come here, clutz.”

“Hey! You might be pregnant and you just ranted about your ass hurting and-“

Derek scooped him up and jumped and Stiles swooned more than a bit, leaning against him even after he put him down. Derek gave him a surprised look and then leaned in for a slow kiss. They both had horrid stale breath, but marriage was like that. The little things- especially those that can’t be helped- were not what mattered. The feel of their lips gliding together was what counted.

“Gods, I still love you so much,” Derek pulled Stiles in for a tight hug.

“I love you, too,” Stiles promised, “So, so much.”

“Shower and then a bath.”

“On it, baby. My dad’s bathroom is all ours. I’m gonna call him and tell him to use the downstairs.”

“You better.”

Stiles watched as Derek sat down tenderly, hissing in discomfort as he settled into the seat. Their beta had taken care of things while they’d been indisposed but wasn’t above ribbing them for all the sounds they’d made. Stiles laughed along happily while Derek growled irritably and blushed like the power bottom he was. The pain had diminished by the time the ride ended but his crankiness hadn’t. He was grumbling about crusty come coating his pants while Stiles chuckled at the alliteration. Stiles’ father had vacated the whole house rather than see Stiles strut in proud of himself for having re-claimed Derek. Stiles practically dragged his mate up the steps, stripped him again, and started the shower while Derek relieved himself. He’d pissed in the yard outside of the old Hale house, but he’d be pissing rivers for days.

Stiles tested the water and then smiled as Derek stepped in first… and shut the curtain on him.

“Oh, come on!”

“Omegas first, asshole,” Derek sang back.

“We can share!” Stiles whined.

“We have _never_ once shared a shower in our lives,” Derek stated, “And I have _no_ intention of breaking that record.”

“But I wuv you!”

“If you ‘wuv’ me so much, than get me my body wash from my bag. Your dad’s smells rank.”

“Hey, I grew up sniffing that stuff off his shirts for comfort.”

“You poor thing.”

Stiles huffed in annoyance but walked his crusty self to his old bedroom and picked up Derek’s shower bag. He pulled out Derek’s favorite wash, breathed in the scent happily, and then walked it into the bathroom again. He paused outside the shower and then stepped into it.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned.

“I just want to wash you, please. I need to,” Stiles pleaded, “Then I’ll get out so you can have a bath. I’ll wash up in the sink.”

Derek turned and gave Stiles a fond smile, “Those instincts are a bitch, huh?”

“I just, gods,” Stiles took a ragged breath, “I am so desperate to take care of you, and I know you’re this powerful guy who had control of his body before being an omega and totally owned his sexuality, but I fucking need this, Derek. Please.”

“Come here,” Derek invited him in, “Pamper me, my alpha.”

Stiles let out a relieved breath and dove for the scrubby… and slipped and fell on his ass, slamming his head against the shower wall. Derek’s laughter echoed in his ears as he helped his awkward alpha up again.

“See, this is why couple showers are a bad idea,” Derek chuckled, “Not enough room to maneuver.”

“I will wash you or die, so help me gods on high!” Stiles swore, accepting the hand up and carefully reaching for the scrubby again.

He managed to get Derek’s soap on the scrubby and Derek turned to plant his hands on the wall so Stiles could reach the filthiest areas. Stiles breathed in deep, pulling in the smell of their combined essence. Derek smelled sex-ravaged, claimed, and so utterly intoxicating. Stiles leaned over him, pressing kisses to his shoulders as he ran soapy hands over Derek’s back, sculpted ass, thighs, and balls.

“How did you ever not do this with me?”

“Wasn’t allowed at truck stops. Knew how clumsy you were. Decided against it. I got good at ignoring my instincts. They never really fit me, you know?”

“I think they fit me,” Stiles replied softly, “Think I’m transgender or something?”

Derek snorted, “Probably.”

“Figures. How long were you eager to get back to your proper gender, Derek? How often were you sitting there wishing you could do to me what Peter did to you?”

“Every fucking year around heat. It always felt so wrong, yet I _had_ to do it. Had to. It was like this long, drawn out memory of how awful it was not to be myself, but I loved you so much and wanted to be with you. I knew you wanted to make it as an omega, so…”

“I wish you had talked to me,” Stiles told him, “We can’t keep things from each other anymore. I don’t know how I’d have responded, but I’m so fucking happy now. I just want you to be happy, too.”

Derek turned and took the soap from Stiles, running his hands over his messy genitals, “I am happy. I’m still in shock and struggling with reality, but I’m happy.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Should we call you Mr. Stilinski or Mr. Hale or a combination of both?”

A female-beta reporter with brown hair was the first to approach Stiles, and he was glad for it. The alphas were wise to hang back, but one might creep forward just to test his reactions and possibly get something embarrassing from him.

“We’re keeping the Hale name and the pack will remain that way. I’m glad we’re finally married again; it’s quite a relief to have things settled. Plus, let’s face it, Stilinski is a mouthful, amirite?”

“How did you handle being on top?” That same reporter asked, her voice heavy with implication that she didn’t think he’d actually topped him.

“Wow, we’re going there? I’d tell you that you should take me out to dinner first, but I’m a happily married man,” Stiles choked out, laughing and feeling himself blush, “Let’s keep things family friendly, folks.”

“How is this going to affect your campaign trail?”

An alpha reporter with dark skin stepped forward and Stiles instinctively put his hand across the front of Derek’s torso, ready to push him behind himself. He tried to put Boyd’s face over the similar skin color, but it wasn’t working. Stiles was on red alert and only years of practicing his political face in front of the mirror kept his snarl a smile.

“Well, it’s going to be a lot more cozy, that’s for sure. I hated being away from Derek, even if I was happy to be this big, strong independent omega. Now I get to bring my big, strong independent with me.”

“Hey,” Derek grunted.

“Oops, sorry, I get to be accompanied by my big, strong independent omega.”

“Better,” Derek grunted as the group chuckled.

“Derek was supposed to be my body guard the first time around, but we just weren’t on the same page. His convalescence means we talked things through finally, like a proper married couple. So Derek’s going to keep his promise to me,” Stiles smiled back at his son, “He’s going to be my body guard.”

There was now _substantial_ laughter and Derek frowned at them while Stiles stared around in confusion.

“I think I might have missed my own joke that time,” Stiles laughed lightly.

“No, you didn’t,” Derek growled out, “They’re not laughing at you. You’re laughing at me. At the idea of an omega guarding anything except the keys to their chastity belt.”

Stiles laughed that time, “Chastity belt? And, seriously? Have any of you _seen_ his muscles? Hey, Der-Bear, how would you like to celebrate our marriage by carrying me past the paparazzi?”

“Be my pleasure, Sassy,” Derek replied, toning down Stiles’ usual nickname of Asshole.

Derek scooped Stiles up and carried him past the stunned reporters as they snapped pictures and Stiles laughed happily.

“I am whipped and my husband is ripped!” Stiles crowed, kicking his feet eagerly, “Triple Digits, people! We are going to make sure none of you underestimate omegas _again!_ WHOO!”


	5. Chapter 5

The campaign trail was taking them all over California. Stiles was running for Senator after having held several minor positions. It was still the primaries, but he was already being labeled a long-shot candidate based on his _very_ little experience and having been an Omega for several months of the running. To make up for the hiatus during Derek’s healing period they were double-timing their tours. People showed up in droves to schools and churches when Stiles and Derek held meetings, but it was more to see the freak show than to listen to him speak. Stiles was still optimistic about the turn out but Derek teased him relentlessly for being a circus show. Stiles loved it. His lover was back with him, teasing him and making him think things through thoroughly instead of just winging it. Derek kept him on his toes, and Stiles was a thousand times more confident with his husband by his side glaring at everyone as if they were idiots for not buying into his rhetoric hook, line, and sinker.

In order to make sure that Derek had a safe place to shower while smelling and looking delicious as hell, Stiles bought him a camper for the trail. It was all Hale money, of course, but Stiles had been in charge of the funds for over a decade and Derek loved that he was free of them. The camper was gorgeous, but medium sized and practical, with a dinette, full kitchen, _dry_ shower, and a tiny bedroom that was over the hitch so it had a low ceiling. The loft bedroom with four little closets gave them the homey feel from the truck they had spent most of their marriage in. Derek fell instantly in love. They had a _real_ queen sized bed and were on the same schedule, which meant that Stiles and Derek were fucking like rabbits since Stiles couldn’t keep his hands off of Derek and Derek was far more interested in sex than he had been as an alpha.

[Interior of Camper](https://www.truckcampermagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/Camper-Floor-Plans/camper-floor-plan-bisco-no-slide.jpg)

Derek did _not_ wear a chastity belt. He didn’t even wear underwear and his ass was god damn distracting, but the reporters ate it up every time they caught Stiles drooling over Derek. There were even a few times that he trailed off mid sentence when Derek happened in front of him. It ended up in the papers as people started questioning if Stiles was as omega-friendly as he claimed to be, which led to an invite from a cable show led by a liberal comedian. Stiles was all over it. He showed up on the talk show with Derek in tow and chattered his head off.

“Yeah, I know. I stare. I lust after him. What people on both sides don’t seem to get is that omegas _are_ sex symbols, but that’s _powerful!_ Hell, alphas are sex symbols! Betas are sex symbols! We’re all sexy! What we alphas and the betas out there need to understand is that _we_ are the ones taking their power away. We need to trucking _stop_.”

Derek groaned and Stiles elbowed him, “He hates my trucker puns. He _never_ used the lingo. Ever. It made all the other truckers think he was a novice even though he’s basically been driving since he was in diapers. Eventually he let me do the whole com thang. Derek’s not super chatty, are you Der Bear.”

“Don’t call me Der Bear,” Derek grumbled.

“Don’t let his crankiness throw you, I’m totally the weak spot in his chiseled façade.”

“He’s my achille’s heel,” Derek grunted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Oh my gods, full sentence! Don’t let him fool you,” Stiles laughed, “He’s actually brilliant. This guy does math in his head that makes me dizzy. He’s just not super social. I love that about him. Yin to my Yang. Anyway, where was I?”

“We’re all sexy,” Derek muttered.

“Yes! We are _all_ sexy! Can we please stop devaluing betas, shaming omegas, and making alphas out to be giant… uh…”

“Cucumbers?” Derek smirked.

“Oh, now you got jokes.”

“You just don’t like that I’m funnier than you.”

“Two sentences! Being your natural gender has you all chatty and stuff. I like it.”

“It’s a talk show. I’m talking,” Derek smirked, kicking Stiles’ foot with his own.

“I love this man,” Stiles pointed to Derek as he grinned at the host, “He calls me out and he makes me so frigging happy. He’s the realist while I’m the dreamer, and here’s what you need to know I… you know what, you say it, Derek.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles sulked a bit.

“Manners, Mr. Hale,” Derek taunted.

“Oh, geez, fine, _please_ tell them the truth, my handsome prince.”

Derek gave him a smug grin and sat back in the chair, crossing his feet at his ankles and folding his arms, “Stiles treats me with respect. He respects me. He respects omegas. He’s _not_ whipped, but we do tease each other a lot and it probably looks like that to someone who isn’t privy to our inside jokes… most of which aren’t family friendly anyway.”

Stiles smiled fondly at Derek and pulled on his arm until the muscular man gave up his surly pose and held his hand.

“We’re a united front,” Stiles told them, smiling fondly at Derek, “We’re able to admire each other without belittling each other. That’s how it should be with all people of any gender, secondary or primary. We want to make this world a better place for _everyone_.”

X

Derek was absolutely stunning. He was stretched out on a beach in the sun, olive skin on display while Stiles sat beside him and tried to ignore his awkward boner. They were taking a week off of the campaign trail before the last power month before voting and Derek had opted for surfing and sunbathing.

“So, it’s probably time for more sunbl-“

“No.”

“M’kay.”

“You know we’re going to have sex after this, right? You don’t have to keep trying to put your hands all over me.”

“Hey, this has zero to do with putting my hands all over-“

“Liar.”

“I just wanna put my hands all over you, fuck’s sake, Derek, be merciful,” Stiles pleaded, “I’ve been hard as fuck for an _hour_.”

“Alpha dicks are a pain in the ass,” Derek snickered, “Literally and figuratively.”

“Is this why they teach us to ignore dick that isn’t being presented to us?”

“Yes,” Derek laughed, rolling over to sun the front half of his gorgeous body.

“Why? Why did you have to wear a speedo?”

“To tort-“

“To torture me,” Stiles nodded.

Derek grinned, eyes closed as he relaxed on the beach. Scott was with them as well as a few other pack members, and Cora and Isaac were due to show up with their baby. It would only be the second time that Derek saw her and he was eager to hold the baby again. The first time he’d held her for a total of three seconds before pushing her back into Cora’s arms. Cora had given him a cold stare and walked away and the whole interaction was making Stiles nervous.

“Please, please, sex before your sister shows up and things get complicated, I am literally _dying_ of blue balls.”

“My sister doesn’t complicate things. She’s pretty furniture that scowls. Runs in the family.”

“I want to bounce on your cushions,” Stiles whispered hungrily.

“That was corny, even for you,” Derek laughed.

“Derek _please!”_ Stiles begged.

“There’s a reporter with one of those long-distance mics getting all of this.”

“So let’s give them something to record. Oh my god, Derek. I don’t care about the reporters. I care about your gorgeous booty and my aching dick.”

Derek sighed heavily, “You know what? I think I would _love_ to ride your dick, even if some creepy reporters want to listen in like pervs.”

“That’s what’s been holding you up?!” Stiles squealed, and then coughed to get his voice in order, “That’s what’s been holding you up, baby I’d never let them-“

“The squeal was more attractive than your patronizing.”

“Don’t make me beg. More. Fine, I’ll beg. _Please_ let me bone you! I’ll be so good! I’ll buy you a massage!”

“With _my_ money, you’re so fucking adorable. I love the fuck out of you. Let’s screw,” Derek laughed, standing up and heading for the parked camper, “Come on.”

“So that I know for future reference? Was it the begging or the massage that won you over?”

“Oh, bribery totally does it for me,” Derek mocked, “It was your cute little twitching as usual. You are so fucking _adorable_ with a painful boner.”

“I hate how much I love you,” Stiles replied as he limped after his husband.

Stiles locked the door behind them and practically leaped on Derek, pushing him towards the bed as he ran his hands all over his perfect chest. Derek’s body hair had thinned but he had a stash of weights in the undercarriage that he used to keep his muscles toned. He was gorgeous and Stiles was frantic for him. Stiles dropped to his knees and pulled Derek’s speedo down slowly, groaning at the sight of Derek’s half-chub flopping against his thick thighs.

“I fucking love the shit out of you,” Stiles moaned, and leaned in to suckle at him hungrily.

Derek plumped up in his mouth and Stiles reached around to press a finger between his hard cheeks and stroke his damp entrance. Derek groaned, hips moving slowly forward and back as Stiles worked his finger deeper. He was surprised to find Derek so receptive, but he was apparently as eager as Stiles was. Once Stiles was sure of that he was on his feet, pulling his swim trunks off and climbing Derek like a tree. Derek toppled backwards onto their big bed and crawled backwards, dragging Stiles with him. They laughed, kissed hungrily, and Stiles pushed his knee between Derek’s.

“Wanna fuck you _so hard_ ,” Stiles growled.

“So give it to me, alpha,” Derek snarled, “Come on, fuck me.”

Stiles rubbed his glans against Derek’s hole, rubbing the fluids around as he resisted the urge to just thrust in. He panted against Stiles’ shoulder until he was sure that Derek was ready despite the omega gripping his ass and trying to pull him in early. Finally he was free to sink into his tight heat, relieved and grateful for his lover’s support and welcoming body.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Derek growled, “Fill me up, sexy, come inside me.”

“Derek, fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Stiles panted, “My beautiful omega. So strong. So fucking _powerful._ Squeeze me. Do it. Grip my dick, you beautiful man.”

Derek wrapped his powerful legs around Stiles’ hips and flexed the muscles in his ass until Stiles was gasping for it. When his knot expanded there was no stopping his urgent thrust into Derek’s body where the omega’s body clenched and held him tight.

“Oh gods, Derek. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles groaned, hips twitching as he tried to hold off his climax.

Derek moaned deeply and Stiles pushed his hand between them to find his omega’s prick and began rubbing him with firm strokes. Derek breathed hard, stirring his hair and driving Stiles’ desire until he ground harder against Derek’s sweet spot. Derek gave him what he craved, muscles clenching as his cock spilled between them as they groaned. Stiles knew Derek was a multiple so he kept working him, holding himself off despite how much it hurt until Derek let out a sharp cry and came hard enough to hold Stiles still.

“Oh gods, Derek,” Stiles gasped, pulsing into Derek’s body as his aching balls finally emptied.

Stiles held him tightly, shaking in relief as his body shook in pleasure. It was unbelievably satisfying. It always was. Derek claimed he felt orgasms less as an alpha, but Stiles just felt them differently. They were still satisfying. Still exciting. His body responded to Derek like a flower to the sun, following him and sating himself on Derek’s radiance. Stiles lay across him gasping for breath while Derek stroked is hair lovingly.

“You’re amazing,” Derek breathed, “This is all so easy to you.”

“Huh?” Stiles asked, completely disoriented.

“Being an alpha.”

“So, so good,” Stiles moaned, “Wanna be in you forever.”

“I mean the other stuff.”

“Mm, yeah. It’s right for me. You’re right like this.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Derek agreed, “And you’re going to win in the polls next month.”

Stiles frowned as he looked up at him, “Was that a denial that we’re good like this?”

“No, dumbass, that was optimism.”

“Huh. It’s weird on you, you should leave it to me.”

Derek laughed and Stiles choked on desire as his body squeezed him in all the right ways.

“Oh my gods! Stop laughing!”

“Payback’s a bitch, alpha dick!”


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t _quite_ a walk of shame, but everyone knew what they’d been up to. Isaac and Cora had arrived while they’d been indisposed and were sitting on the beach with Scott, Allison, Erica, and Boyd. It was amusing to see the two packs meet after hearing about each other for so long. Isaac was really hitting it off with the rest of them. Derek was still washing up so Stiles headed down first to greet his family. He cooed over baby Emily and marked the pack members who he had been separated from for so long. Scott teased him for it but stopped when Derek showed up and skirted Stiles and the baby.

Stiles saw it, too. He was constantly avoiding the baby and Cora was starting to get irritable about it. It didn’t help that Cora and Isaac were flirting with the recently separated Scott, which meant they were passing the baby around so that they could get time away from her to pursue the packs second Alpha. Scott and Allison were talking divorce, something that had Stiles scoffing. They’d never split up. Ever. Allison would have to die before Scott would ever let her go. She was just going to get over whatever they were fighting about and Isaac and Cora were going to have to back off of his OTP.

Stiles chased his mate into the water where he was heading to avoid the baby. He’d already surfed for a while so there was no real reason for him to be back in after the water had shifted and the waves were smaller. He wasn’t much into swimming when there weren’t waves to hunt.

“Hey!” Stiles called.

“Nope.”

“Huh?” Stiles blinked.

“I know that look on your face, nosey. We’re not talking.”

“Ummm…”

“Reporters, Stiles. I keep pointing them out to you and you’re so fucking shameless that you don’t care, but _I do_. If I’m going to be plastered all over the internet and television as your mate than I at least get to reserve the right to avoid sensitive subjects when they’re around. No talking right now.”

“Our camper has noise dampeners,” Stiles stated, “And I wasn’t going to ask you anything, just if you wanted company.”

Derek gave him a surprised look and Stiles grinned proudly, “I didn’t want to kill your buzz when you thought they could hear us earlier, but yeah. They couldn’t. It’s not perfect and if they were ballsy enough and get up close they could listen in with a _very_ good recorder, but I was going for privacy not, like, national security. I only talk business in my offices or with security standing outside the camper. I’m aware of them, Derek; I just have no intention of letting them ruin my life. They’re a part of being a politician. I can handle it, and so can you. You just let me know if you need privacy and we’ll go inside. Do you need to talk about this right now or can it wait?”

“It’ll keep,” Derek laughed, “It’s not a big deal. Just not something I want to discuss in public.”

“Okay,” Stiles pecked a kiss on his lips, “You mind if I hold the baby?”

“No, go pinch her cheeks for me, you old woman, you,” Derek teased.

“They’re so frigging CHUBBY!” Stiles squealed, heading back for the baby at top speed while Derek laughed at him.

The evening was waning fast and the barbecue Stiles’ dad and Scott cooked up was distracting enough that Stiles completely forgot about Derek’s baby hangup until much later when Cora and Isaac joined them in the camper. They were planning on folding the so-far unused dinette bed so that they wouldn’t have to rent a hotel for the night. The baby had had difficulty sleeping on the drive to Beacon’s Hills and Isaac thought it was because she was sensitive around the scent of strangers in the motels. Stiles thought they might have been right because despite clearly being exhausted she didn’t sleep at all during the picnic on the beach. Once they got into the camper and the smell of pack was all around her she started to make soft sounds and Cora announced that was her ‘let me sleep’ sound.

“I need to make her cot up. Someone hold her,” Cora demanded in her abrupt way.

Stiles made grabby hands, but Derek stepped forward out of the blue and took her from Cora’s arms. Cora gave him a surprised look but quickly turned away to get her cot set up. Stiles suggested she put it on top of the counter over the fold-down stovetop since it would be out of the way. Cora was arguing that you just did NOT put a baby cot on top of a stove, even if the coils didn’t work when it was folded down. Stiles pointed out that they weren’t using the stove, but they used the sink to wash up after using the bathroom since it only had a toilet and a shower. Cora was firm. One did NOT put a baby cot on top of a fold-down stove top! Stiles was just about to remind her- again- that it was perfectly safe when Isaac hissed his name and tugged on his shift.

Stiles turned around and was faced with the shocking sight of Derek holding baby Emily against his bare chest and _sobbing_ silently. Stiles practically shoved Cora out of the way to get to his mate only to have Derek smile up at him through his tears. Derek’s shirt was hiked up and the baby was pressed to one nipple where she was suckling hungrily, a sight that had Stiles’ pants tightening in a confusing way.

“Derek, you… um… what?” Stiles asked.

“I was avoiding her because I thought this might happen,” Derek laughed, “Hear a baby cry or smell one up close when you’re pregnant and sometimes milk happens.”

“You’re…” Stiles gaped.

“Yeah,” Derek grinned happily, “Surprise, you’re going to be a dad.”

Stiles threw his arms up in the air and took a breath to shout the news on the top of his lungs but Cora’s hand clamped over his mouth and her claws dug into his cheek.

“That baby is almost asleep,” She hissed, “Do you know what I will do to you if you wake that baby?”

Stiles whimpered.

“Worse,” She replied, “So you will contain yourself. Got it?”

Stiles nodded as much as he could with her threatening to rip his pretty face off and Cora released him. Stiles dropped to his knees by the dinette and leaned in to watch Emily sleepily nursing until her mouth fell away. The smell of milk hit him and Stiles shifted as his dick took interest again. For Derek nursing was a comfort, something he did with Lydia as his surrogate mother, and not sexual at all. For Stiles it meant _fertile omega_ and he’d found it sexy even before Derek had returned to being an Omega.

“I love you,” Stiles told him, “And I can’t wait to be a dad.”

“Me, too,” Derek replied with a smile that melted Stiles’ heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles fell into bed, exhausted and completely spent in all the worse ways. Derek was sitting up reading, but when Stiles groaned miserably he put his book down and shifted to straddle his husband’s hips. He ran his hand’s down Stiles’ spine, stroking it firmly while his mate moaned in relief.

“You’re so tense,” Derek purred.

“Before you get worked up, the only thing stiff on me is my neck,” Stiles moaned.

“It doesn’t have to be about sex, you know,” Derek laughed, “Sometimes I just want to hold you, Stiles. Comfort you. Be yours and have you as mine.”

“Gods, yes, you’re brilliant.”

“When will the poll results be announced?”

“10:30PM, but I think we all know I’m a l-“

“Say ‘I’m a long shot’ again and I will unleash the mother of all seductions on you despite how tired you are.”

“You are a cruel task master.”

“How long do you have?”

“Two hours, then I’m expected to return to the podium and either accept or give my sad speech.”

“Did you _write_ a sad speech?”

“Are you kidding? I wrote, like, five.”

“And how many acceptance speeches?”

“Um…”

“Stiles?”

“Twelve.”

Derek leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Sleep. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

“I hate everything.”

“Shhh. No, you don’t.”

Derek gave Stiles no indication of whether or not he’d won when he woke Stiles up. He’d just shaken him awake, put a protein shake in his hand, and handed him a fresh shirt. Stiles fixed his hair after changing into the fresh shirt, toed his shoes back on, and staggered out of the camper to the uproar of the crowd outside.

“I won?” Stiles asked.

“By a 1.5% margin!” His manager cheered, shaking his hand hard.

“Inconceivable!” Stiles laughed.

Derek kissed his temple, “Good work, my alpha.”

“I can’t believe I won!” Stiles shouted, throwing his arms up and jumping on the balls of his toes.

Stiles had to head to the podium and Derek got protective along the way, pushing a few handsy people away from Stiles. Stiles was technically stronger than Derek, but he didn’t know how to use his strength yet and Derek was stronger than a beta due to all his hard work and his time spent as an alpha.

“Hey there ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon!” Stiles called into the microphone, “We’re just hit triple digits, and now we’re going shiny side up all the way to CAPITAL HILL!”

 

A/N

I would like to take this moment to thank the people of color who showed up and voted in Alabama. We see you and the amazing difference you made out there when morals and safety were on the line. I will do my best to support you, stand up for you, and lift up your voices.


End file.
